Study Time
by gilboob
Summary: Feli has been studying, trying to at least get a passing grade on his upcoming test. That means he refused sex with his lover, which is never a good idea, especially if said lover is a passionate Italian with a bad temper.  Frain sequel added
1. Chapter 1

Whoo! This one is Itacest, short one shot and I used Google translate for the Italian, so I don't know if any of the translations are right

Warnings: COLLEGE-TALIA not Gakuen, handjobs, blowjobs

Disclaimer: no

"Ve..! Two sine x minus three cosine squared x all over secant squared x times cotangent x is equal to... No, I'll never be able to finish the test in time! Why can't fratello be here and help me?", Feliciano lamented, he was never good at math. He sat back, looking at the paper angrily, cursing it for being too difficult.

He preferred social studies, or ceramics. That was his favorite class. His elder brother skipped it in his freshman year, and after much whining and begging, the younger finally got him to enroll. It was only his preferred class since his brother was in it. The two had been in a semi-open relationship, if that's any way to call it. They had ended up in bed several times, and after a few months of innocent hooking up, Lovino finally acted and asked his little sibling out on a date.

After that, you couldn't see one without the other, and they were the happiest they had been. Well, it was more obvious with Lovino. He didn't curse as much, and never said 'idiota fratello' unless he was sure said fratello knew he was kidding. Though he did occasionally curse out Ludwig, who he felt was stealing his brother's attention away from him. He had been told time and time again that the German was 'just a friend, and anyways, he was with his own brother, they seem very happy, ve~'.

Well, back to the math. The Italian was currently sitting in a dead silent classroom, trying to figure out what all the numbers on the paper meant. He knew he should have studied more, but it was so boring. He stayed up as late as his body allowed, even refusing the sex he knew his fratello wanted, much to said brothers dismay. He began reading and rereading the formulas and quantities like the bible, but it was just as easy as flying to the moon with bricks for wings. He had even asked his brother to teach him, since math was his strong suit, but even _his_ knowledge couldn't drag his brain up to the same level of understanding.

Feliciano sat idly in his chair, his mind wandering to his brother. What was he doing? Maybe he was taking his free period right now to paint that bowl he promised he'd make for him, only if he got a B or higher, which didn't seem likely at this point. He sighed quietly and looked back down, the question looking even more complicated. With a flick of his wrist, he wrote down the best answer he could muster, 'secant squared x times cosine x'.

He was interrupted, however, by an ear piercing wail. With a rather girlish screech, he spasmed, causing his pencil to scribble all over his self determined answer. A fire alarm had gone off, and since there weren't any fire drills since he had gotten out of high school, this had to be a real fire. He got up quickly, weaving and pushing his way through the frantic crowd jostling towards the exits. Once he had finally gotten out through the main exit, he started walking briskly to the other side of the campus, trying to get as far away as possible from the burning building.

Before he could do so however, he was tugged to the side and crashing into someones chest. Looking up, he spotted a familiar head of hair before being dragged behind the school.

"Ve~ Fratello? Where are we going?" he inquired, finally seeing the real face of his abductor. Instead of receiving an answer, he received a hard shove into the wall. "F-fratello! That hurt!" he yelled, wincing as his shoulder blade made contact with the hard brick wall.

"Shut up idiota!" Lovino yelled, slamming his little brother back when he tried to move forward. After almost three weeks of no sex, it wasn't a surprise Romano was in a horrible mood. He just wanted to slam his lover against the wall and ravish him, but his yells and attempts to escape were getting annoying.

"F-f-fratello..." the younger whined, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Thoughts ran through his head, what had he done to be called an idiot and pushed against a wall? Lovino's own eyes widened and he rushed forward, hugging his brother tightly in apology. Feli, of course, was even more confused.

"Mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto fratello. Non l'ho fatto dire!" he said in rapid Italian, peppering apologetic kisses all of his siblings face.

"What are you sorry for?" Feli peeled himself out of his brother's grasp, but allowed the kisses to continue, grateful for the affection after so long.

"For hurting you, and calling you an idiota, idiota!" he said, kissing along the others neck and exposed collarbone. "It's just...you've been studying for this test for three weeks, and I haven't made amore to you since then."

"Mi dispiace fratello, but you said you wanted me to do my best on the test, and I wanted to make you proud." His said, his breathing already quickening as Lovino's hands traveled under his shirt, rubbing his stomach and chest tenderly, rolling the dusky nipples until they stood at full height.

"You already make me proud, Feli." The older pulled of his shirt, throwing it to the dirty ground before doing the same to his brothers, who yelped at the cold winter air against his chest.

"Wh-what are you d-d-doing, fratel-l-lo?" Feli shivered violently, teeth chattering loudly and looking confused.

"I already told you, mi amore, I'm making love to you." he answered, sucking on his brother's earlobe languidly, savoring the taste after many days apart. He couldn't wait any longer, if he wasn't in his lover within the next ten seconds...

"But we're still outside! Can't we go in?" Feliciano asked, becoming red at the idea of having sex in the open, where everyone could see. He gave his best puppy dog eyes, ones he knew would break through Romano's resolve and get him anything he wanted. But Lovino had been way to deprived to give in, settling instead on an easier option.

He fumbled his numbing hands for both of their zippers, catching some of his brothers skin on accident, and grasping their members. Ignoring his little sibling's cries of protest, he stroked, faster and faster, noticing the voice die down and give way to pleasured mewls.

"Oh...f-fratello...s-stop, someone could...could see us..." Feliciano whispered, not exactly wanting to leave. It was true he didn't like having sex in public, but he was too desperate for sex to enforce it. He ended up clawing his brother's back, leaving bright red nail marks.

"But Feliciano, you know as well as I do that you want this, that you can't wait any longer, and this is sufficient enough to sate you until I take you to the dorm and ravish you, si?" he asked breathlessly, pumping at a frantic pace, their mixed precum acting as a lubricant. He squeezed occasionally, earning small moans and gasps from his lover. His coy voice spoke again.

"Ah, so you do like it Feli?" He was so _close_. They both were, he could feel his brother's breathing quicken and both of their muscles clench, preparing for release.

"P-please fratello...I n-need to cum." With an evil smile, Lovino's hand stopped, moving down to the base of both their straining arousals and gripping tight, preventing their ecstasy.

"Tell me you love me, Feli. Say that you'll never leave again." He was being an asshole, he knew that. He just wanted to exploit his other half's pleasure, wanting to make him keep that promise later on.

"F-fratello, you're being selfish..."

"Say it, or I'll leave idiota," he growled, getting impatient himself.

"Ti amo, fratello, e non ho mai lascerà di nuovo!" The younger answered, crying at his heaven that was being held back. He snuck his hand down, ready to take over the job if the other didn't deliver on his promise.

"Ti amo tanto, mi amore" The elder replied, stroking with even more fervor than before, wrapping his larger hand over the smaller, adding to the speed and friction, bringing them ever closer to coming. With a high pitched moan, Feliciano came first, twisting his face up in pleasure, gripping tight onto his lovers back for support. Lovino watched his other half, almost coming himself at the erotic sight. He only did when his hand was pushed out of the way, and something much _better_ was on it instead. Feli started sucking his throbbing cock, repaying him for his own orgasm. He sucked on the tip for a while before moving lower, taking in everything he could and pumping the rest frantically with his hand. His tongue swirled around it, rubbing and licking at the base and up the shaft. Finally it dug into the slit, and soon white hot seed was shooting into his mouth and over his tongue, down his throat as he drank it up, choking in the process.

Feliciano stood up, teary eyed and messy, and looked at his breathless brother, currently slumped on the opposite wall. "What...the hell...was that for?" he panted out, still coming down from his high.

"I only wanted to repay you, Lovino," he replied, going up to him and hugging him tightly, "and I really do love you, even if you do call me an idiot and get rough sometimes."

"Well, _idiota, _we should get redressed and go back to the dorm before anyone sees, okay?" Lovino teased lightly, zipping his pants and putting his dirty shirt back on, patting the dust off. He helped his brother put his own back on, the took his hand, smirking when Feli blushed at the action, but followed.

"Maybe when we get back I can make amore to you properly?" Lovi purred into Feliciano's ear, licking the shell.

Feli shuddered.

Maybe he should study more often.

Welp, that's it! Finally I wrote something other than Germancest...ehehehe

Anyways, there's a poll on my page, do it if you want, and don't forget to review!


	2. French class

OMAKE to Study Time!

Pairing: Frain, Teacher!France and student!Spain

Rating: M (I'm not even sorry)

Warnings: This is France we're talking about, student/teacher relationships, so if you don't like those, gtfo (sorry I seem coarse, but I really hate people who complain when I put these warnings up here...), and finally, I have no idea how to speak French, but I took some spanish, so sorry if none of this makes sense

Disclaimer: If only...

(Insert title here)

"Alright, so...the conjugation of 'to love' is l'amour, and there are six different endings, so to speak. First person, which 'I' or 'me', second person, is 'you', as in an informal 'you', such as when you talk to your friends. Now, be careful, there is another form of second person, when you talk to your superiors, and it has a different ending."

Antonio sat in the middle of the room, desk covered in study papers, frantically writing down what the teacher said. It was only frantic because he was failing, and going down in flames as he did so. He lifted his eyes up every few minutes, stealing quick glances at the more-than-good-looking  
>French teacher. <em>Why did he have to be so hot? <em>It was for that reason he was failing, and that he was being threatened with a withdrawal of tomatoes from his best friend Lovino.

Hey, the dude kept his promises! Especially since he started going out with his goody goody brother.

Anyways, here he was, blushing like a drunkard as he scribbled down the last few words of what his teacher saying. "For example, if I said 'I love Toni-". Said boy whipped his head up, face going red as one of the tomatoes. " -'s concentration, I'd use third person, as he isn't directly in the conversation, he's just being _mentioned _in it."

Oh. Of course. The Spaniard sighed, going back to writing. Was it wrong that he liked his teacher? Like, _like _like, not in the "oh, yeah he's good at teaching" kind. It had lasted for as long as he remembered, his memory stemming to the first day of class all the way back in September. It was now January, and he couldn't take the torture anymore! The torture of having to come in after school for tutoring from the very man haunting his wet dreams at night. Yeah, it was that bad. He was starting to think Mr. Francis knew about it and was just putting him through more hell for the fun of it.

With a sigh, he dropped his head, done with notes for the day, and scribbled. Of course the scribbles were as sappy as a lovestruck schoolgirl on Valentine's Day. Hearts filled decorated loops and scrolls, containing the words "FB + AFC 4 evr". Damn he was pathetic.

He looked up to check the time, missing the hungry gaze in Francis' eyes. He noticed him licking his lips, however. Not a normal "my lips are dry" lip lick, a hungry, seductive, lustful lick, conveying what he wanted to the oblivious college freshman. He didn't understand, however, raising an eyebrow in puzzlement. He wasn't...he couldn't be! A blush bloomed crimson over his whole face and neck when the obscene gesture was repeated, Francis' lithe tongue slipping out and swiping over his bottom lip.

He had seen Lovi doing that more times than he cared too, all directed towards his younger brother. And every time he did, they would suddenly reappear after a long absence, tired, worn out, and smelling of sweat and, strangely, cherries. He could only wonder at what it meant as he watched Francis repeat it, eyes now roaming the length of his body not covered by the desk.

_Dios mio, he can't...am I...he does! _These random thoughts ran through his head, just as the bell rang. "Ah, Toni? Would you see me after class please? I need to talk to you..._privately"_, he purred, gathering his papers and heading into the back office. It was now or never, Antonio thought, time to figure out if he actually had a chance. He got up, bringing his bag with him, and stepping into the office.

"Mr. Carriedo", the teacher started, a purr in his silky voice, "do you know why I called you in here?" Toni gulped.

"N-no sir, why?"

"Your grades. They are not looking good, and I am afraid you might fail the course."

"O-oh, right sir..." Damn, he was so close. "Is there anything I can do to bring them up?" Francis contemplated for a minute, giving an evil smirk.

"Oui, there _is _something you can do. But you must promise that you won't tell anyone else, they might get jealous."

"Umm, si, then I'll do it." The tone in Francis' voice gave it all away. This wasn't some extra credit project. He stepped forward slowly, an erotic smirk on his face being mirrored on his teachers.

"I suppose you already know what this 'extra credit project' is?" His answer was a rough kiss on the mouth, open and sloppy, like he wanted the near future sex to be. He retaliated just as forcefully, grabbing the back of Toni's neck and squeezing, causing him to give access to his mouth as he gasped in pain.

"I thought the french were supposed _nnn... _to be great lovers?"

"We are...great...the sex doesn't always have to be...slow, however" he moaned his words through breathy gasps of air, stepping back until he was sitting on the papers on his desk. "Aren't the Spanish supposed to be..._passionate?_"

"I would be more if I actually could have a chance to breathe!"

"Sorry mon amour, your lips are tantalizingly delicious..." A finger was pressed to his lips just when he leaned in.

"Is this a one night stand, or...?"

"Oh, so my little tomate wants something more, oui?" His lips escaped and returned to their new home on Antonio's neck, biting and kissing. "You've been staring at me all semester, don't think I know you have been lusting after me."

Toni gave up, there wasn't any point in hiding something the man already knew. "Si, I do like you. Now, if you don't mind..." he pulled Francis' tie so he jerked forward into his face, "baise-moi!"

"Oh, so you have been studying! I think you deserve a reward~" Francis pulled his hand away from the toned back, looping it through Toni's belt loops and yanking them down. He saw the tomato print boxers and snickered. As the spanish man blushed, he pulled them down too, making sure they caught on his slightly swollen erection. Once they were around his ankles, the teacher wrapped his hand around it, pumping slowly.

"_Dios~" _Toni groaned, bracing himself against the other man, hips bucking forward. He felt a hand trail under his shirt, tracing the scant abs he acquired from playing soccer in his spare time. Farther up they traveled, until they were flicking over his left nipple, pinching and pulling and playing until he was a groaning, quivering mess. This was much better than jacking off alone in his room. Wet lips were placed on his own, and he replied fervently, hands shaking at their point on the edge of the desk.

The day was over, all of the classes were finished. They had all the time in the world. Apparently Francis knew this too, as his fingers were slow and lethargic as he pulled each article of clothing off. Toni tried helping, but his hands were slapped away. "What's your rush, cher?"

"I've been waiting forever for this to happen! And you're sitting there doing nothing!"

"I'm not doing _nothing. _It's simply called foreplay."

"Well I've waited too long for foreplay amor, just do me!" A chuckle came from the blonde, and his request was granted somewhat. Fingers were shoved in his mouth, rubbing his soft tongue in encouragement. The sucking started hard and rough, Toni just wanting it to be over with so he could be fucked into his hot teachers desk like the bad boy he was.

The teacher sensed this, and smirked, hand coming down to slap the taut ass underneath the tomato boxers. He earned a yelp and repeated it, his fingers being bitten when he did. "Since when were you a punishment person?" He slapped a few more times, prying his fingers from the Spaniards mouth and slipping them under the boxers. He circled his twitching entrance with one, pushing it in carefully.

"Merde~" Antonio groaned, letting his dialogue slip into French for the smallest of times, unknowingly setting Francis' loins ablaze. Listening to a Spaniard speaking French had to be the most arousing thing in his life, which was saying a lot. He planned on hearing more of these delicious sounds in a matter of minutes if it killed him.

The preparation finished, if not shoddily done, and the teacher reached down to undo his zipper and button, revealing just how hard he had gotten from the sight of his student in pleasure. Toni understood enough about sex to know how his teacher wanted to fuck him, legs spread open, rear planted firmly on the desk. Francis wanted to be ridden, and he had no complaints about it at all.

"Ready?" Toni asked, entrance raised above the tip of his cock, pushing down just enough to tease. He yelped when he was spanked again, and jerked his bottom down on impulse, sheathing Francis' member inside his heat. "Does that answer your question?"

The pace began rough and hard, Francis holding the slim hips hard enough to bruise as his dick disappeared between those perfect cheeks. His head tipped back as he moaned, and the brunette licked and sucked at it, leaving small marks. Their hips jerked randomly, one trying to get deeper, the other just trying to get off. After a few well aimed thrusts, his prostate was found, signaled by a long drawn out moan from Antonio.

"D-did I hit it?"

"You hit something...just do it again, por favor!" His prostate was abused, all the while Francis whispering dirty words in his ear, getting him even closer to the edge.

"I didn't know you were this kinky, cher. You have a thing for teachers, hm? Are you as naughty a student as you lead me to believe?" He kept talking, breathing hot moans in his ear as he bounced up and down on his lap. The blonde had a thing for lovers who were kinky, even if he wasn't, it made life in the bedroom more exciting.

Antonio gave a breathy moan and a nod, digging his nails into Francis' shoulders. "M-merde...E-estoy cerca! Je suis proche!" He cried out in any language he knew, riding the frenchman as hard as he could. Said man took this as a cue to help him, hand wrapping around his leaking member, stroking it as fast and smooth as he could. It took only a few seconds for Antonio to come, spraying his seed over the papers on Francis' desk.

As his muscles tightened and spasmed, the ripples sent shocks through the blondes system, sending him to ecstasy as well, filling the brunette to the brim. It leaked out of the sides, dripping onto his pants. "Mon Dieu...that was so good~"

"Mhmm..." Toni was resting his head on the other's shoulder, content to just stay there forever basking in the afterglow.

"Uhh, cheri? Would you mind getting off for a minute?" He nodded tiredly, pulling himself off the other and stepping down, wiping the semen from his pants and thighs. The blonde winced as he got off, thighs aching, and pulled his clothing back on.

"Where are you going?" Toni inquired, still standing stark naked in the office as Francis opened the door.

"Home, it is the end of the day, non?" Toni's lip quivered, fighting back the rejected feelings. "Ahh, you wanted this to end up more than what it was, oui? More than a fling?"

"Si, would you mind?" His wrung his hands, a nervous habit he had, and looked at the floor. He started when he received a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course not, mon amor. It would be my pleasure." He winked suggestively. "I'll see you tomorrow for the test, oui? Maybe I could be your tutor?"

"Si!" This night end up better than he expected...

"Come to my house around seven, and bring your appetite. I'm a good cook, if I do say so myself."

"It's a date!" He yelled happily, getting his pants on as Francis smiled and left. Oh yes, it would be _much _better than he expected.

That's it folks, just some Frain smut! This is going to be the second chapter to Study Time, and a one shot in the FrancexSpain section, so its going up twice. Oh, and in case you didn't get the reference to the cherries in the beginning, it was the lube Lovi and Feli use ^^

Also, if you're following any of my stories, (which is basically only one) I'm getting them up as fast as possible. Exams have been torturing me, and I still need to take my drivers test...orz


End file.
